


Hard to admit

by Relative



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relative/pseuds/Relative
Summary: Between the thoughts, immediately after episode ( 1X11 )





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first try..  
> 

I love Jessica. Yes, I do love Jessica. I always have, and always will. It's just getting a bit hard lately. I Didn’t think that there will be a day she isn’t the first person that pops to my mind. I never thought that I will ever forget about here, not even for a split second, let alone missing someone and losing my mind fighting to get them back. I am not sure what is going on with me. Things aren't like they use to be. 

 

Walking through the corridors of Mason Industries. Lucy joins Wyatt while trying to catch up with his fast-pace. She smiles, knowing that he is so far in his thoughts that he probably doesn't even realize her being there, much less her struggle to catch-up with him. She -fake- coughs trying to make him aware of her existence. He turns to her, forces a subtle smile, and slows a bit, allowing her in. 

 

Neither one of them says a word as they continued walking toward the parking lot. 

Finally Wyatt break this science. “ Flynn didn’t lie.” he said with his eyes wondering allover the place “ He called me” pauses for a mille second “Wes Gilliam . . Jessica’s killer” he finally looked eyes with Lucy, showing how messed up and confused he is.

“Good.. that’s good! Right? “ she said not really knowing how to respond to his confusion. To her, this seems like a news worth celebrating. Knowing his wife’s murderer name means he is one step closer to her. 

He bites his lips while brushing his hands through his hair, messing it up. “ Where do we draw the line? “ he questions “When do we stop being the victims and start being Villains?” then whispers in a depressed voice “How different are we from Flynn? “ 

She took a deep breath and said “ We will figure out a way!” then starts pressing on his hand to comfort him. “Don’t worry, will get Jessica back.” 

 

This sincere moment is broken unintentionally by Rufus who is running joyfully toward them. “ NO MORE RECOURDINGS!! ” he raises his hand for a high-five. 

Wyatt smiles while Lucy raises her arm back for the high-five. Rufus quickly ditches that (her hand) and laughs explaining “ A high-five aint good enough celebration.” He continues “ I say, the bar, Lucy’s paying" 

“ Why should I pay?!” she defended her self quickly with a laugh. 

Rufus imitating Lucy’s voice “ Wyatt, Wyatt, WYATT, WYAAATTT” referencing when she was captured by Flynn “Like come on! There is not even one Rufus in between!” Everyone laughs. “ I am your pilot, I could have helped! But you choose to ignore me, so I ignored you.” He laughs. “ now I deserve a drink to make up for that” 

They all continued walking with giggles here and there.


End file.
